Back to the Past
by gotenxbulla
Summary: this was my first story so read and enjoy. Bra came to the past when Majin Buu just die to just see her family ,but by the way she have an heart attack. what would she do? Will she survive? Will she make it? so read to know the story
1. Chapter 1 Girl form the future

this was my first story so read and enjoy.

Back to the time when Goku was fighting with buu

And buu was going to destroy earth.

Goku- "Vegeta over here. I'm going to teleport everyone out of here."

"Shoot this going to be hard"thought Goku

"damn there not enough time"thought Goku Then Kibito Kai appear and help Goku.

When they reappeared in Kaioshin planet what they saw was a blue hair blue eyes (like bulma ,but younger)standing crossing arms.

She's wear blue tank top ,short jean pant and Mirai Trunks jacket

"Bulma?"ask Vegeta ,but there was no answer

behind of the girl they saw Gohan, Trunks, and Goten (but there's no piccolo)

"who are you?" asked Goku

"no time to ask buu gonna be here any time" said, the prevert Kaio (old kaio)

then kibito kai teleport with others in other planet and left Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan and the mysterious girl (think so)

not long buu come and they began to fight. The mysterious girl just stand there watching as they're fighting

And goku was forming the spirit bomd as he ask for the energy

the mysterious girl turn into super saiyan 3

"Is this power enough?" she said with a smirk like vegeta and give her power ,then she began to fight buu.

when the spirit bomb is ready goku throw the bomb to buu then buu die

and they return to the earth after porunga grunted the wishes

after everyone is happy they saw the mysterious girl standing in the tree shade

"who is that girl Goku?" bulma ask

"I don't know we found her in kaioshin planet. She also save Gohan, Goten, and Trunks life." said goku

"I save their lives ,but there was no any "thank you" from their mouth even one." said the mysterious girl

"Gohan! Goten! did mom didn't tell to say "thank" to someone that do good to you?" said an very angry chichi

gohan and goten quickly say thank to the mysterious (trunks too)

everybody laugh at them

the mysterious girl smile very like bulma smile and stand crossing her arms like vegeta

"Brat stop acting like me" said vegeta

"why can't I" she said annoyed

"anyway where are you from?" asked bulma ask she saw the similar jacket

"from the future" said the girl after saying that word

her face became pale and she fell to her knee panting

everybody ran to her as the girl trying to grab something in jacket

"damn mit" she shouted as she try to fly but she fail.

"hey are you alright?" asked videl

"I'm fine" the girl shout again

"you're not fine"said 18

"I said I'm fine can't you hear it you stupid android" as she shout again she turn into super saiyan 3 and fly away

"wow"said kurillin

"Goku go after"chichi shout with an worried face

"why"said goku

"I saw that appearance when you have heart attack. I also think she also have heart attack" shout chichi as everybody is shock

"mom, what is heart-attack?"ask an innocent goten

"something that is very hurt" answered gohan

"so thats mean she may died anytime right" said bulma

"so hurry fly after her" said chichi

"hurry everyone turn into super saiyan and find her. we can't go after her if we're in our normal form." shout Goku

with that word everybody turn into super saiyan and go after her

"Dad I found her"shout Trunks

when she saw them she shouted "kaioken" and her ki was power up ,but suddenly faded.

form turning to ssj 3 now ssj2 and ssj 1 and normal form (ssj= super saiyan)

and she fell to the sea ,but good gohan catch her before she fell to the sea

"catch her" shout gohan

"i'm not blind brat I can see" said an annoyed vegeta

"let bring her home"said Goku

"bro" said goten while flying

"yes, goten"answered gohan

"she's so cute right "said an blush goten and trunks

"no time to talk brat we need to be hurry"shout vegeta

now they fly as fast they can to goku house

not so long they reach goku house there they saw chichi, bulma and videl ready with the medicine

as they went into the house gohan quickly set the girl down to the bed and he leave the girl ans let the rest be on the lady

"will she be okay,bro?"said goten

"I think so"answered gohan

"Kakarrot, I wonder who's this girl and how she could turn into a ssj 3 in a young age like this?"ask vegeta

"I don't know"said kakarrot (goku)

"so, let ask her when she is a wake"said trunks

"good idea trunks"said goku

"Kakarrot lets spar"shout vegeta as he began to punch goku

hope you enjoy i would update as soon as impossible :P


	2. Chapter 2 My name is Bra

now let see what will the mysterious girl do or say

sorry for the last chapter it have many mistake ,so read and enjoy this chapter

as the saiyan were sparring the girl came out of the house and ready to punch goku ,but goku block it

"what do you want?" said goku as he was blocking from the attack

"what do you do to me?" shout the girl

"we just want to help you because you have a heart attack" said gohan

"you help...me. Why?" ask the girl

"because you save our life" answered gohan

"thank you" said happily the girl

as she know she's been heal she began to fly around the world and she hug everyone that was there

she keep on repeating the word "thank you " again and again and then she turn into ssj3

'no pain' she thought then she power down

"by the way who are you miss?" ask trunks

"my name is Bulla but you can call me Bra .I come from the future in mirai

trunks timeline as you know this is trunks's jacket"said Bra

"so how does mirai trunks connected to you" ask vegeta

"he is my brother he die when buu came I only fight buu alone and I win.

My mom past away after I was born."said bra with a smile

"sorry for asking you that"said bulma as she know that vegeta will never say "sorry"

"so why do you came back to the past"ask videl

"as you know i'm all alone the 18 years old capsule corporation president i'm in

my weekend. I came to see my family i really miss them alot." say bra

"no wonder i get that grumpy attitude from who"joke bra

everybody laugh hardly expect vegeta his is angry

"how do you prove that you are my daughter?"ask an angry vegeta

"DNA, attitude , look"said bra

"I believe her!" shout bulma

"so to thank you from saving my life again I would stay here until trunks and goten would

turn into ssj 3"said bra

"if you want to be me teacher can you show us all your power"said trunks

"sure, little bro"answer bra as she move a way and take off the jacket

then she turn into ssj1 ssj 2 ssj3 then she from a moon ki

and she became the ozaru the she became to golden ozaru (but not into ssj 4)

"now this is all i can do"said bra

"that was so awesome"shout goten

"you don't need to be worried about this because I can control"said bra

"I think I need to turn back to normal"said bra as she turn to normal

chi chi ask gohan quietly "gohan will she be naked since she became the ozaru?"

gohan blush before gohan can say anything to his mom bra came out of the smoke (already dress in the same oufit)

"I use piccolo technique for the dress ,so the red face prevert won't see me naked"said bra as she put on her's jacket

everybody turn to see who is red face when they saw it was gohan

they all laugh especially videl

"hey bra i'm not that perverted. I'm not master Roshi" shout the red face gohan

as bra began to laugh "I didn't laugh like this for a long time" said bra

"so we have all day who wan to spar with me first?"ask bra

all saiyan shout "ME"

"ok I think i would chose uncle kakarot for the first then vegeta then gohan and for the kids two verse one"shout bra

"ask she began to fight let have some drink"ask 18

everybody agree as they watch bra and goku power up to ssj3

"you good yourself uncle kakarot"said bra as she kick goku in the gut

"hey stop calling me "kakarot" one vegeta is enough" joke goku as he block

not so long bra became the golden ozaru and end the game

Bra win goku lose

next bra and vegeta. bra win again same to gohan (its seem that she is the strongest)

now trunks and goten

they shouted "fu...sion"

now they became gotenks

"oh you are so good. I wonder how will vegeta and goku will act when they do the fusion."said bra and laugh hardly

they began to fight and it seems bra win again

after that they eat dinner together

the bad start for bra it is the happy ending for her

do you like it i would update more if i have time


	3. Chapter 3 At Master Roshi's House

After they learn to know each other. Bra usually train Trunks and Goten ,but when they have time

she would teach them science and math or something that she know teach them.

After all she gets to hang around with Gohan and Videl. She learn in the same class with them too.

Talk with them about how being the president of Capsule corp.

She mostly train the boys in the gravity room with Vegeta.

-In the living room-

"This is sucks..."said Bra in a boring tone

"so what do want to do. Nothing much to do here" answer Trunks in the same tone

"Ooo Bra I know some interesting place to go"shout Goten

"Where?!"yell exciting Bra and Trunks

"Master Roshi house"said Goten

both Bra and Trunks give a 'what-the-fuck' look to each other

"seriously"said Trunks "Why would you want to go there"

"I thought if we can play water there."answer playful Goten

"Seriously! WHY THERE?" yell Trunks as his ki is rising high

"whoa boys I don't want fighting in the living room because if something damage

here I'm responsible of it."said Bra and give them 'don't-try-to-do-it' look

"so we going to Master Roshi house?"ask Goten

"I think so because I never saw Master Roshi before. How he's like?"said Bra

"If I be you I won't go there either."said Trunks

"Common Trunks at Master Roshi wasn't bad we can visit Kurillin and 18 too."answer Goten

"Great! well i kinda miss them and I want to apologize to 18 about being rude to her that day

so let go and swim "said happily Bra

"you will be sorry"said Trunks and give them 'you-guys-are-crazy' look

-3 hours past-

After they're done with packing things

Trunks and Goten need to ask for permission with theirs mom

both of their moms agree ,so we start are journey to Master Roshi House

they also invite Videl and Gohan to go with them too

when they landed in Master Roshi island

"whoa this place is nicee..."said Bra

"well let go inside the house"said Gohan and they walk in the house

'you will be sorry later'whisper Videl

'i know Trunks just the exactly same like you'Bra whisper back with a wink

"my Gohan you just brought your new 2 friends" said Master Roshi

"well we came here to visit Kurillin and 18. I wonder they were here?"ask Gohan

"their're not here ,but you could stay longer if you want"answer master roshi and starring at the girl's breast

"okay guys lets swim"shout Gohan

Videl was wearing a black normal bikini ,but bra she was wear red sexy bikini that would cause master roshi to bleed

and Gohan to have a red face

"Bra! what are you're wearing isn't it too over active. we came to play alright we didn't came to flirt." shout Videl

"I don't know the salesman said that this bikini was good and nice with me so I brought it"said Bra

"the salesman was right it was very niceeeee with you"said Master Roshi reaching his hand out to touch one of Bra breast

,but stop when Bra give him a death glare and said coldly "did you know that I came turn into ssj3 YOU PREVERT!"she said

as she punch Master Roshi away from her about 60 feet away everybody was shock

and there was a death silent (Awkward)

"lets play" Shout Bra to break the silence

then they start to play and Master Roshi never dare to came close to Bra.

Another day for bra is over


	4. Chapter 4 Vegeta smile?

Just to let you know

Bra-18

Gohan-17

Videl-17

Goten-7

Trunks-8

Read & Enjoy

-In Bra's bedroom-

Bra's POV

'well I can't stay here long now' I thought

'since Goten and Trunks can turn into ssj3. I should

go back I don't want to cause trouble here either. well

sad to say I gonna leave soon and go back to work again.' I thought sadly

_ knock knock knock_

"come in " I said

"hi Bra lets go and play with Goten at Goten's house"said Trunks

"well"I said and giving him a sad smile

"I had a lot of things to do Trunks sad to say I think I can't go ,sorry Trunks"

'ohh that's okay ,but Bra if you don't want to suffer in dinner you better go and visit Goten.

Mom's cooking tonight.' whisper Trunks

"well o.k lets go"I quickly answer ' Mom's cooking is horrible I don't know why dad can survive (very horrible)'

" will we fly or drive "ask Trunks and I give him Dad's smirk with that Trunks know the answer and give me the same smirk _'we will fly'_

-At Goten's house-

_Trunks POV_

_Bra_ and_ I landed in front of Goten's house_

we walk in the house

"oh hi Bulla and Trunks" greet Chichi

"hi aunty Chichi " we both say

"well we came here to play with Goten. Where is he?" I ask

"I think his is sparring with Goku at the backyard "answer Chichi

"thank-you"said Bra giving her a smile

we race with each other to the backyard

-At the backyard-

_Goku POV_

Bra and Trunks came form no where when I was sparring with Vegeta

and Goten was watching me sparring

"Dad" Bra and Trunks shout giving Vegeta a shock face and we landed on the ground

"what the heck are you doing here I thought you going to suffer mom's food"shout Bra

"yeah dad I thought you were in the gravity room" and Trunks is shouting too

"You think I'm a idiot stay at home suffer from eating that food and stop

shouting I'm not deaf you brats" shout Vegeta

"sorry dad " both of them apologize

" Ooo so that's why you came here to spar with me Vegeta_"said Goku

"but dad I told mom that you will come and eat with her." said Bra with a grin

"what the fuck and you two need to come for dinner also I don't want to die"said an angry Vegeta

"sorry dad I told mom that we will sleepover at Goten's house"answer Bra with her tongue out

"and Dad you better go now or mom will come here and cook for us."said Trunks

"both of you...gonna...pay for this"said Vegeta and his ki is rising in every word (he already can turn into ssj 3)

"we gonna die today Bra"said an helpless Trunks

"we won't die today watch and learn Trunks"answer Bra as she walks to Vegeta

"please daddy. Don't be angry at us we just want you two to be happy to each other." said Bra with

a childish sound and the most beautiful smile you can ever imagine

"I.."said an cool down Vegeta

"pleaseeeeee"said Bra as her eyes grew wider and wider

"oookay "answer Vegeta without knowing anything

"thank-you dad. You're the best dad in the world"said giving him a big hug and kiss him on the cheek

which makes him smile everybody in there were all shock

'did Vegeta just smile' thought Goku

'impossible she just make dad smile' thought Trunks

'Vegeta just smile... if I have a camera now I would take his picture is was so rare to see him smile 'thought Goten

"ooooh Vegeta just smile" I said to break the silence

and Vegeta just blush and screaming at me

"whoa Bra you just makes Vegeta smile"said Goten

"that.. ...cool!"shout Trunks and Goten

"well mom told me soo"whisper bra

afternoon came and Vegeta went home and ready to suffer for the dinner

Bra and Trunks was eating theirs dinner at Goten's house. They have fun time there and

one thing that they will not forget ..Bra can make Vegeta smile...

'another day is coming soon be ready... Princess' a voice whisper in the dark

If i have time I would update this story as soon as impossible so R&R


	5. Chapter 5 With Mom

Bra- 18

Gohan- 17

Videl- 17

Goten-7

Trunks- 8

-in Bra's bedroom-

' I have wonderful time at Goten's house. Chichi cooks very good and Goku

is quite funny sharing us about his bad jokes. It was so amazing that they eat

a lot than I do. Those family were amazing.' Bra thought

"No time to think I need to go and repair the time machine." she said loudly

Bra get her capsule and went to the lab happily ,but sad inside that she would leave soon

-in the lab-

Bra POV

I walk in the lab and I was so amazing that this lab is better and bigger

than my lab that I was working.

"no it's not working!"shout Bulma throwing and tearing the blueprints everywhere

"no it's not working again!"shout an angry Bulma

"ermm mom is everything okay"I ask questionably to her with a worried face

"oh no dear did I scare I just doing my work hehe"answered Bulma with a shyly face

"that o.k mom let see is there something I can help" I said looking at the blueprints

"oh is nothing dear and by the way why are you here" Bulma ask while covering the blueprints from me

"I'm came down here to fix my time machine since you're busy I wanna help now let me see" I said as

Bulma give her the blueprints it was just a mess

"ermm mom I think you should change here and make it like this..this..this and this"I said as I'm

fixing the blueprints.

"you see done is nothing that you need to be worried now"I said giving her back the blueprints

mom look at the blueprints and then she said "well lets see will its work" then she went to work

with the blueprints. and I continue to do my work fixing the time machine

-2 hours past-

"It works. It works" come an happily shouting Bulma

"Bra it works gracefully" she said while hugging me so hard

"ermm mom I can't breath" I said then she let go of me

"oh sorry dear I'm just so excited"said happy jumping Bulma

"you're so smart like your mom"said Bulma

"thanks mom and of course I'm princess of all saiyans "I replied her back with a smirk

"you just like your dad"said Bulma

"thanks mom I appreciate about that" I said

"well for being good let go and eat in a 5 star restaurant since you're not like other

they eat quite a lot."she said

"I'm not really sure mom because I don't really want to waste your money"I said

"never mind you're my daughter and this is the prize"she said

"o.k thanks mom let go and shopping first I don't really have a dress hehe" I said nervously

"okay that's fine cause you're perfect like your mother ha ha ha"she said and laugh

"I gonna go and change my outfit first"and I ran back to my bedroom

and come back down wearing a red tank top and short blue jean and white boots

mom wearing the same red dress and a yellow scarf

"now let go" she said as she throwing a capsule then pop out a red Ferrari

'whoa' I thought

-at the mall-

"here Bra this is my personal fashion house (cloths shop)"said Bulma

"well is quite big here" I said while we step in the shop

then a brown short hair lady in a red outfit came to us

and said "is there anything I can help and ..."

"sorry this is my helper Bra" said Bulma

"oh and miss Bra my name is Lizzie is there anything I can help"said Lizzie

"yeah Lizzie can you find a dress that look okay with us we're going to a restaurant"said Bulma

"oh okay miss" replied as she to look for dress

-10 minutes past-

Lizzie came with a one long black dress and another short cute purple dress

"whoa these dress looks good right Bra"said an exciting Bulma

"yeah both look good" replied an happy Bra

"okay I buy them both" said Bulma

then they went home happily

-at Capsule Corp.-

Bulma pick the black dress and Bra pick the purple dress

Bra came down wearing the purple dress and purple shoe that match the dress

with a cutest updo hair

Bulma come wearing the black dress and shining white shoe that match her dress

"its already 5:00 pm now let go and eat"said Bulma to Bra and they went

-at the restaurant-

"well Bra this food is delicious"said Bulma

"of course it is"said an happy Bra

then a drunk long brown hair gentleman come to them

"excuse me ladies my name is James when I saw you I thought an angel just

fall from heaven."said drunk James

"thank you you're just so sweet ,but sir you're drunk" Bra said politely

"oh sweet the angel just talk to me"replied James

"please I don't wanna have trouble o.k"Bra said in a cold voice

"okay see u babe.."said an terrified James

"don't ever call me babe"shout Bra now James is running like crazy

"ha ha ha bra that was so awesome"Bulma said as she laugh hardly ,but began to worried

when she saw Bra face became pale

"are you alright bra you just look pale let's go home"said an worried Bulma

"I think that good idea"Bra said and they went home

-that night-

'what happen to me I thought I was heal now what happen again'

she thought as she touching her chest 'it okay tomorrow would be fine

tomorrow... tomorrow..' and she fall asleep quickly

.

.

.

.

"sleep princess and be ready for tomorrow" said the same voice in the dark

next chapter will be up soon and you will know the mystery voice soon ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 Ready For Party

Bra-18

Gohan-17

Videl-17

Goten-7

Trunks-8

"the game start princess enjoy yourself" said the voice

-in Bra bedroom-

I wake up screaming from my bad dream when I wake up

I hear Trunks and dad run hurry to my bedroom

"what's wrong"ask an worried Trunks

"nothing sorry Trunks and dad I think I had a bad dream hehe" I said

"just a bad dream you almost give me an heart-attack"dad said

"sorry...what time is it"I said then glance to my clock '5:45 am'

"well sorry to wake you up well today is...my birthday!"I yell

"what"Trunks and dad shouted

"today is your birthday"Trunks said

"yeah what's wrong with my birthday idiot"I ask confuse

"yeah is nothing wrong...I go and make something to eat"dad shout as he walk

out of my bedroom

"well I gonna tell mom it's your birthday"shout an exciting Trunks as he run down

to mom bedroom

'I love this family' I thought and then touching my chest 'phew better than yesterday'

then happily I jump out of my bed and went to set my things

-in the kitchen-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRA!"Bulma shout

"good morning mom hehe"Bra said nervously

"let's has a party for Bra"Bulma screaming like crazy

'not bad after all' thought Bra

"Trunks can you help me list the one we're going to invite"ask Bulma

"o.k Goten Goku Gohan Chichi Piccolo Videl ect..."said Trunks

"now Trunks let go with me and invite them and Bra you don't need to

be worry we're family and since today is your birthday you just rest alright Trunks

let's go."replied Bulma after that she and Trunks run out of the kitchen

"crazy woman"dad murmur

"and that's woman is your wife and she is my mom"I said quickly

"who care"he said as he went out of the kitchen

and Bra went to fix her sandwich 'well after today I think I gonna left'

as she thought as she eat her sandwich when she finish

she went to get some rest in the living room before she could reach her living room

she stumble to her knee and shout in pain holding her chest with that she

rise her ki and drop it to let everybody know that she need help

and then she faint ,but the last thing she saw before faint was

dark three shadow.

-in her dream-

"what's going on why is so dark help mom dad help anybody"little Bra shout

,but there was no answer

"I'm scare..mom..dad..brother..help"Bra said now crying

"why should you be afraid we here waiting for you"said the voice

"we? who are you show yourself coward"shout the little scare Bra

"I'm here in your mind the dark that you fear of"said the another voice

"show yourself"bra said repeating ,but nothing came now she's getting scare

"I'm here"said another voice

'there are three of them' she thought 'how can I handle them if I can't see them'

"mom...dad.. I'm scare"said an crying Bra

"we're here"said all the voice now appear behind her they are dark monster shadow

"mom..dad help I'm scare"she shout now running

"there's no where you can hide Princess we are here with you forever"said all the three voice

"no help"scream Bra crying uncontrollable

"bra" the voice shouting at her is not the same dark voice she recognize it

then another voice "bra...bra...bra" she's scare ,so she scream again now she wake up

-real world-

Bra wake up screaming and panting. She look around the room she

saw Goku Vegeta Gohan Goten Trunks Bulma Chichi and Videl all of them look

worried.

"sorry..sorry"Bra said softly now a tear run down her face

"Honey what's wrong"Bulma ask softly and Bra shake her face 'no'

with her face down crying uncontrollably and Bulma came to comfort her

then she wipe her tear away

"nothing at all sorry for letting you guys worried. Don't

look at me like that I'm fine I'm o.k now let's have party" she said looking

at them with a smile getting up from her bed.

"Bra just sleep in your bed for a while. Don't worry for the party"said Chichi

,so Bra go on her bed and sit on it.

"mind to tell me whats are dreaming about Bra?"ask Videl

"yeah we hear you screaming for "help" a lot of time what going on" ask Gohan

Bra shake her head for no "I don't want to say Gohan it was so scary and

I'm scare that this thing will came real sorry." she said again now shaking

"I think we give her time to think then while she's thinking

we go and make the party"said an happy Goku

"lets go and give a rest to her guys oh and happy birthday bra " Goku said while push other outside

then there was a death silence 'what's going on with me' she thought  
'maybe I'm too stress' ,so she sleep and wish that she wake up again everything is good

and same as before.


	7. Chapter 7 Party and Kidnapping ?

Bra- 19

Gohan-17

Videl-17

Goten-7

Trunks-8

Read & Enjoy

-in Bra bedroom-

_yawn_ _yawn_

'at least no bad dream. Let see what time is it'

Bra thought '3:00 pm'

'let go and see my super party' she jump up from

the bed and run through the house and went to the backyard

-backyard-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRA"everybody shout

Bra got scare ,so she scream and turn into ssj 1

"oh is you guys I thought something else hehe sorry"apologize Bra

"see Trunks I told you that surprising her was a bad idea"shout Goten

"that's alright that quite scare me a bit. Let have party "said Bra

and the party begin everybody enjoy the party and bra is

having fun too. In that party there was only happy face and

blessing for Bra and it is such a wonderful place, moment, time, and

party for Bra and she decided that after the party she would announce that

she will leave by tomorrow.

"well everybody come over here" shout Chichi and everybody gather

"hmmm I can smell the cake is coming yum yum"said an dreamy Goku

"it's gonna be very big I know big big one" said Goten

"you guys always hungry ha ha"said Videl "and that's mean you too Gohan"

as she poke his chest and Vegeta is carrying the cake from the kicthen

"it's very big"said Trunks

"wow Vegeta no wonder where you are you're in the kicthen"joke Goku

"no you idiot I was outside for a while and the woman call me

to bring the cake here only."replied Vegeta

"It's gonna be vanilla cake I'm sure 1oo% sure"comment Goten

"naa I think it's gonna be chocolate cake"said Gohan

"vanilla"shout Goten

"choco" said an calm Gohan

"vanilla"

"choco"

"**VANILLA**!"

"chocolate"said calmly

"you guys stop it"said an happy Bra

"now let sing"said Bulma and they sing the song even Vegeta

when they finish Bra blow the candle and they all clap

"thank-you guys are so good"replied an happy Bra

now Bulma slice the cake it is...it is..

"**STRAWBERRY CAKE!**"shout Bra "My favorite"

"ha ha ha both of you guess wrong"said Trunks as he pat Gohan and Goten

"now let's eat I'm hungry"said Goku

"Kakarot you always hungry"shout Vegeta

"man Vegeta don't shout you also always hungry"replied Goku

and they have fun time in eating cake now present or gift time

now Bulma give her present and Bra open it was a small locket ,but

when she open it the song start to play

Bra jump happily and said " This was the locket that my mom give

it to me when I was four it was the only gift that my mom give it to me

,but the android just destroy it. I'm so happy thank-you."

next Vegeta come give her a present (No one even think that Vegeta would bring a gift)

Bra hug her dad and give a kiss on his cheek then Vegeta hug her back

and whisper to her 'you are just the best daughter I ever had'

and she open her present it was small capsule ,so she give him

a question look then he whisper back to her 'there was a training spandex I design

just for you' she smile him his smirk and whisper back 'I will wear it for training'

"ahhh Vegeta how cute" Bulma joke

"dad I want one gift for my birthday too"said Trunks

"no why should I"replied Vegeta

"dad that's wasn't fair"Trunks joke

then Goku and chichi give her the present when she open it was a jewel big one

"what is this jewel call i never seen them before?" she ask

"well I don't well found it in a weird place ,so we thought

this is the nice to be your gift."said Chichi

"it is very nice and I think in my timeline there will be no things like this at all thanks"

she thank them

and then Videl Gohan Trunks and Goten give there gift they have so much time together

'I think it's time to tell them' she thought

when she was about to tell them here vision was blur and her head was spinning

and she became dizzy she bump into one guy and she was about to apologize

,but that guy is weird she never seen him before.

"sorry mister who are you?"she ask politely

he turn back to her and said " I'm your bad dream"

so she scream ,but the guy put something around her neck

so she can't move her body and that man knock her out

when everybody heard that scream they look around they didn't see Bra

so they went to her bedroom on the bed they saw a letter written

'We have her the Dark Princess

-your best enemies'

"what's going on here?"ask Videl

"I think someone kidnap Bra?"Goku said worried

"but I think she's gonna be fine"said Goten

"I think she's not brat remember her condition?"said Vegeta

"Yeah I think we better find bra before anything get worse" said Trunks

"but by the way why they call her the 'dark princess'?"ask Goten

and there was a silence

"no, that myth it's doesn't going be true" said an angry Vegeta

"what myth?"ask Goku

.

.

.

.

.

.

next chapter you will know who are the mystery voice and Vegeta will tell about the myth Read & Enjoy


	8. Chapter 8 Vegeta's myth

Bra-19

Gohan-17

Videl-17

Goten-7

Trunks-8

***_Flashback_***

"but by the way why they call her the 'dark princess'?"ask Goten

and there was a silence

"no, that myth it's doesn't going be true" said an angry Vegeta

"what myth?"ask Goku

*****_End_******

"Vegeta please tell us about the myth"said Goten

"yeah dad he is right Bra is in danger"replied Trunks

"No I think she is not"said Vegeta

"the myth began like this 'Once in Vegetasei (saiyan plant) there

was a monster that is very beautiful this monster is strong super strong

and had no emotion kill people for fun she is very dangerous and..."

"she! that mean she is female?"interrupt Gohan and Videl hit him on the head

"sorry continue Vegeta"apologize Videl

so Vegeta continue "and she eat people power or ki as her food. Her heart is full

with darkness she kill everyone. when she is angry she kill everyone

even a child no mercy so i thing that's why she is known as dark princess

they said that they call her princess because she has the royal blood family

,but she's consider as a weak saiyan because she's born without tail.

she has blue hair blue eyes like the blue moon of vegetasei

her hair is curl before she became the monster her name was Anatolia

,but I don't that Bra has a tail or not when she's born?"

ask vegeta

"well I can remember some of the story she said"said Goten

*****_Flashback_*****

"bra you know dad said that soon my tail will grow and I would

be stronger"Goten said happily

"well"said Bra with sad face "sad to say goten I'm born

without tail so I think that I won't be strong like you do"

"sorry"apologize Goten

"that alright Goten"smile Bra

******_End_*****

"oh o.k the story continue that when the princess turn 19

she cast a spell and she became a monster her teeth became sharp

and her power is very strong and when she bite someone that guy

would suddenly became her side she rule almost all of the vegetasei

,but one day a brave saiyan man poison her and she promise that

she would come back in the princess of the royal blood she will come

back and build the army and rule the universe. The End"said vegeta

and there was a silence because everybody was shock about the story

"well I think someone is help Anatolia to succeed her wish" said Goku

"we had to find out who's our 'best enemy'"said Trunks

"and these guys won't hurt bra either"said Goku

-at Bra side-

_Bra POV_

I wake up in a comfy bed and I don't know where is it

'aww my head hurt' I thought as I look around

'where am I' I ask myself

"now you finally wakes up Princess" said a sound

"yeah what took you so long"said another voice

"silent let her rest"said the voice 'I think this voice is the boss'

I thought

"who are you shown yourself coward"I shout

"alright let shown ourselves"said the boss voice

as the body step out from the shadow

"no it can't be you monster I'll kill you ,but who the heck are you two

"I said as the mystery voice step out was Majin Buu, Cell and Frieza

"I'm Cell"said Cell

"I'm Frieza" said Frieza

"how did you I thought you're already died"I replied

"we did ,but we have a mission that we need to raise the

dark princess"said Frieza

"and we're stronger than before"said Cell

"more stronger than you can imagine"said the last (Majin Buu)

"why you capture me why not other people that gonna be stronger than

me" I said

"because you're the princess"said Majin buu

"we gonna let the power arise in you first and then we destroy earth"said Cell

"what? power I can't be that strong?"I said

"of course you do"they said and I try to shoot a ki blast at them

,but can't my power just drop

"we're been watching all the while"said Frieza as he turn into Lizzie and turn back

and Cell turn into James and turn back

majin buu turn into the mystery men in the party then turn back

"NO IT CAN'T BE YOU" I shouted

"I think our princess is hungry let find something for her to eat" majin buu replied

"stop come back here you idiot"I yell as they walk out of the room

'Help Help anybody... please help"I said that and fainted because I felt weak

-at capsule corp.-

as everybody thinking about their whose enemy

they heard Bra voice

_'Help Help anybody ...please **help**'_

everybody look at each other in shock face

"I can't find Bra's ki"said Goku

"me either"said Gohan

"wait Bra I'm coming. I mean we"said Goten

everybody look at Goten because instead of we he

use _I_ when Goten know that he blush

"ohh Goten is in love"shout Trunks

"I'm not"said the red face Goten as he is chasing Trunks

"brats we not playing she is in trouble"shout Vegeta

"yeah goten stop playing around"scold Chichi

"but mom Trunks started it"replied Goten

"Trunks"Bulma scold at Trunks

"hey guys come here the North city has been attack"said Videl as

she run out of the living room and everybody run back to the living room

when they went in the living they saw in the T.V was Majin Buu Cell Frieza

destroying things and capture a lot of people

"quick guys we need to go hurry"said Goku as he use Instant transmission and left

.

.

.

.

.

next chapter gonna be fun honor me by reviewing ^_^


	9. Chapter 9 The Fight

Bra-19

Gohan-17

Videl-17

Goten-7

Trunks-8

-in the North city-

"hehe I think we get enough people"said Frieza

"be sure Frieza the princess surely eat a lot"replied Cell

"yeah Cell is right we need to get a lot ,but I think this peopl eare enough for her

to be full. let's go back"order majin Buu carrying the people

and then Goku appear with other saiyan

"hey you where do you think you gonna take that people?"shout Goku

,but the three villains didn't turn back so Goku

shout a ki blast to them ,but Frieza come and dodge the ki

blast easily.

"but how? I saw Mirai Trunks kill you by his hands"said Gohan

"dad it buu"said Goten

"and that's cell"said Vegeta looking at him

"but how these are the villain that have been kill"said Trunks

"no time to play we need to bring these people to her"said Cell

"can't we have sometime to play!?"shout Frieza

"so do you want to go back to hell like before"shout majin Buu

"alright let go back"said Frieza

"you're not going anywhere"shout Goten as he shout the ki blast

,but Cell dodge the ki blast without looking back

"I think she gonna wait for a while"said Buu as Cell and Frieza are in the fighting stance

Buu drop the people down and Gohan just catch it in time and landed them on the ground

safely.

and all the saiyan turn into ssj 1

" I think you should power up little more to fight us"tease Frieza

"yeah we're stronger than before if you don't want to die so power up"warn Cell

"do you think saiyan like us would be afraid of you"said Vegeta

"I think you should be"maijn buu said deadly

and then Frieza just punch Gohan in the stomach and Gohan fall from the

sky to earth he recover quickly ,but still hurt

"brother" said Goten as he appear at the back of Frieza and try to punch him

,but fail because frieza tail just suddenly wrap tightly around goten's neck

"brat I told you to power up hmmm just power up to your limit"said Cell

and Goten was struggling for his breath and turn into ssj 2 then ssj 3

and then Frieza let him go as he breath heavily blocking every Frieza

attack ,but they play dirty majin Buu just appear at his back and

punch Goten's back. the punch was just to hurt for him ,so

he can't defend himself from the attack and his ki just drop

when cell felt his ki drop he kick him in the stomach

and goten went flying to the ground faint unconsciously

"goten!"shout Goku as his anger began to rise

when everybody saw that and turn into ssj 3

and they were fighting like crazy ,but while fighting seem that the saiyan

are getting weak

-at bra side-

_Bra POV _

I wake up suddenly when I felt Goten ki just suddenly fade

when I began to move. I suddenly felt weak and hungry but

I have to fight ,so I fought myself to stand up and shot the last ki blast at

the door and I fly out and follow the ki without caring anything

'wait up guys I'm coming'I thought

-back to the fighting scene-

'we can't win them. they're just too strong than before' Goku thought

'there's no time to let me and kakarot fusion dammit' thought Vegeta

'there no change for us to win this fight'thought Gohan

'dam you Goten didn't help us fight'thought Trunks

"look like you guys are going to lose"tease Cell

"yeah weaklings"another Frieza

"say goodbye"shout majin buu

all them form the most biggest ki blast ever

when they was just about to shot

"stop!"shout bra and everyone turn to see Bra

"why don't yo guys fight someone your size coward"shout Bra

as she look around she saw the unconscious Goten

'oh no goten' thought Bra

"oh our princess just wake up"said frieza

"yeah she is tougher than she look"replied Cell

"if you're hungry there's your food eat it"order majin buu as

he point to the people

"i has a question to ask you I doesn't has a tail how could I turn into

the ozaru without any tail?"ask Bra

"that's the power of the dark princess"said an tried looking Vegeta

"dark princess?"question Bra

"we'll talk about that later"answer Cell

"but first you eat"order Frieza

"no! I won't eat them how can I eat people?"shout Bra as

she began to power up ,but fail because she was weak

"see you won't last forever"comment Majin buu

'but how?'bra thought to herself her throat was dried

she was hungry for something ,but not food

"fell the people ki"said Frieza as B ra began to felt theirs ki

the more she is hungry and she felt the power inside her

and then her hair just float on the air as it became curl and her teeth became

sharp ,then she scream in pain and stop when the pain began to gone

she look around she touch her hair and fell that her teeth was sharp

"what is going on"ask Bra as she look around and saw majin Buu Frieza

Cell bowing to her

"the transformation is complete"said majin buu

and she look toward the saiyan all of the saiyan look terrify

'why was everyone is scaring of me did I became a monster'Bra said to herself loudly

as she felt someone is controlling her mine and she can't move

"so she is coming out right"ask Cell

"it wasn't going to happen"said Goku as he fly toward Bra ,but cell just punch

him in the gut that cause Goku unmoving

"don't interrupt"shout majin buu

then for a while Bra lost the fight in her mind Anatolia win the fight

"so you're out majesty "said Frieza

"it been so long and thank for your participation"Anatolia said deadly(still in Bra's body)

as she face the saiyan and smile deadly

"no Bra lose the fight"said Trunks

"no bra is stronger this is the trick"shout Gohan

"there is no trick I gonna play with you"said Anatolia

"Bra..please stop playing around"Goku said nervously ,but Anatolia a smirk

"give her back you monster"shout Vegeta

"since you know who I am there no reason you to be here"said Anatolia

as she form the ki blast ,but Bra is fighting in her mind so the ki wasn't that strong

to kill them but make them unconscious as she shout at them

and for a while all of the saiyan fall unconscious from the sky

"so you decide to end the game"tease Cell

"bring all the people back"command Anatolia cell go and pick the people up

and all of them began to go

"wait bring that boy he will be useful to us"command again as she point toward

Goten

"he just a weakling"said Frieza looking toward her

"I command you do or you want your head off your neck"Anatolia said deadly

Frieza just sent her an annoy look just for a while Anatolia blast

his head off and Frieza died

"that for not obeying and who's next that's not obeying my order"dare Anatolia

and there was no answer and Majin Buu just went to pick Goten up

"good this is the best idea to follow my order"said Anatolia as they fly back

and leave the unconscious saiyan behind

.

.

.

.

.

next chapter gonna come soon review to honor me ^_^


	10. Chapter 10 Anatolia's challenge

*****_Flashback******_

"wait bring that boy he will be useful to us"command again as she point toward

Goten

"he just a weakling"said Frieza looking toward her

"I command you do or you want your head off your neck"Anatolia said deadly

Frieza just sent her an annoy look just for a while Anatolia blast

his head off and Frieza died

"that for not obeying and who's next that's not obeying my order"dare Anatolia

and there was no answer and Majin Buu just went to pick Goten up

"good this is the best idea to follow my order"said Anatolia as they fly back

and leave the unconscious saiyan behind

*********_End of Flash********_

_-at the saiyan side-_

all the saiyan stay unconscious on the ground

and then Bulma Chichi and others came

and they give them the senzu beans

,but they didn't wake Bulma is getting and Chichi

is getting annoy and shout "WAKE UP FOOD IS HERE!"

Bulma and other they came with her cover their's ear

when the saiyans here the 'FOOD' everybody wake up

"Food where"said Goku

"FOOD!"shout Gohan

"where"ask Trunks

"can you just shut up"shout Vegeta and then everybody laugh

"you guys just thinking of food"laugh Videl as she laugh hardily

"hey guys these wasn't fun"scold Gohan

and they stop laughing for a while and then Chichi has a worried face

as she didn't felt right and ask Goku

"Goku where is Goten?"ask worried

when everyone know this they quicky went to find Goten the last place they saw

Goten ,but found nothing only Frieza corpse(without head)

"they take Goten with them!"shout Trunks

"what!"shout Chichi as she fainted and Bulma came and support her

"those guy must taken him"said Gohan

"we need to help Goten"said Goku

"we can't do anything and if Anatolia eat him what will we do!"shout Trunks

"if he is lucky she might bite him"said Vegeta

"we need to hurry find him and help Bra"shout Bulma

-at Bra's side-

_Goten POV_

my vision is blurry and the last thing I can remember is

I got beaten by up by Cell 'Where am I' I thought loudly to myself

and I got up but felt something near my body and I look at it

'it look like a bone' ,but when I look carefully it was a human

skeleton.

I got afraid and I move back hit something I wish to myself

that it wasn't the human skeleton again this time I look back and saw Cell

,so I was in my fighting stance

"so you wake up Goten"said Anatolia

"Bra what are you doing?" I ask her nervously as I saw her was choking someone

"eating"she answer me as I felt that guy ki are going to Bra and that guy

he's turning skinny until his ki is no more and that guy turn into skeleton

"Bra what are you doing"I shout

"first of all I was eating and second I'm not Bra"she shout back

"and who are you?!"I ask her rudely

"I'm Anatolia the dark princess"she answer and I'm getting scare

"Bra..don't...joke..around..this wasn't funny"I said nervously

"this wasn't a joke kid"said Cell

"if you don't want your head off follow her order"said majin buu

"enough talking get this boy put him in cage like other then

I would see all the saiyan suffer"she said and laugh loudly

cell grab Goten as goten fight back but can't

"I want to see those saiyan suffer and our next target is the West City"order Anatolia

"your order my desire"said majin buu as he bowing down

"good"she comment

-at Capsule Corp.-

"what will we do"shout Trunks

"we can't save both of them that's too hard"said Vegeta

and Chichi is crying and Videl is comforting her

"what will happen with Goten"shout Chichi half crying

"Chichi, Goten going to be fine I think in Anatolia there still part of Bra"comfort Goku

"yeah mom dad is right may be Bra is helping him in the other side"said Gohan

"yeah Chichi common think positive"said Bulma

and for a while Chichi stopping crying and then she turn on the T.V

"people in the west city attention the attacker from the north city is attacking

so run as fast as you can to hide yourself from them"said the reporter and then

black out and appear again this time was Bra face smirking

"People in the west city there no way You can run from us. we will find you and destroy

everything that you love so surrender so we will not destroy the city hurry before

I change my mind and This massage is for my important audience"

and then majin buu and Cell came in the scene pulling Goten with

them

"Dad help"shout Goten as he squirm to be free

"oh no my Goten"shout Chichi

"see your most precious Goku met me by tomorrow

I won't tell where find my ki if you want this boy to be save for an

exchange you will be my crew"said Anatolia ,but interrupt by Goten

"dad don't do it" shout Goten

Anatolia slap Goten in the face that cause to bleed for his mouth

"shut up kid or you want more"she shout prepare to hit him again

"kill me you monster" said goten

"ohh for sure I'm gonna kill you no eat you."and she face the camera again

"Goku only tomorrow at 10:00 am you should be there or

else your baby boy would be like this" as she grab a man by his neck

and she eating his power they saw what goten seen

when she eat the ki

"so come by tomorrow or he dead"she said as she squash that man skull

and then black out

"Goku we need to help him"shout Chichi

"yeah tonight we plan tomorrow we fight"said Goku

"Trunks in Gravity room"shout Vegeta as he walk to the GR (Gravity Room)

and Trunks follow him

"I think let's go and train with them"suggest Gohan

"alright hey Vegeta wait for us"shout Goku

as he run after Gohan

.

.

.

.

.

honor me by reviewing the next chapter will come soon be prepare ^_^


	11. Chapter 11 The Finale Fight

*****_Flashback_****

"so come by tomorrow or he dead"she said as she squash that man skull

and then black out

"Goku we need to help him"shout Chichi

"yeah tonight we plan tomorrow we fight"said Goku

"Trunks in Gravity room"shout Vegeta as he walk to the GR (Gravity Room)

and Trunks follow him

"I think let's go and train with them"suggest Gohan

"alright hey Vegeta wait for us"shout Goku

as he run after Gohan

******_End of Flash_*******

-at Goten side-

"he won't come he know what to do to save me and you

,Bra."shout Goten

"shut up! kid do you want to die I can give you now and this time

I will really do it"shout Anatolia

as she being piss off by Goten

Goten know that so he shut his mouth

"be a good boy if you want keep your head"said Anatolia

she feel something doesn't seem right at the corner of the room

she saw Cell and Buu are discussing something without her knowing

"what are you talking about!"shout Anatolia

'"nothing just thinking what to do with that boy"said Cell pointing to Goten

"good and you better not to tell lie or else die.."said Anatolia deadly

"we will never do something to disappoint you "said majin buu

"put him in the cage and drag the cage to my room I want to talk with him about

something HURRY!"shout Anatolia as majin buu hurry drag the cage to her room

-in Anatolia room-

'I'm going to die for sure mommy daddy big bro I love you all"thought Goten

as he heard the the door banging he knew that was his end

he saw Anatolia walk to him with a smirk on her face that

make him scare ,so he move back

as he saw Anatolia hand is going to touch him 'this is the end' he thought

loudly he close his eye and ready for death ,but instead she

eating his power she is patting his head

"little boy"she said lovely and Goten open his eye and give her the confuse look

"I thought you're going to eat me"said Goten

"no I'm not going to eat you I'm full and far from eating you are you hungry

I get you some food to eat"said Anatolia

'first she was scary now she was lovely arghh I'm getting confuse"thought Goten

as he saw she was peeling the apple and when she finish she place it beside goten

and she lean on the cage

"boy you know I was thinking that this planet is getting boring should I destroy this

planet"said Anatolia as she was eating the apple

"I think you shouldn't there is more o beautiful things on this planet that you never seen"

said Goten

"mmmm this fruit is yummy what do earthling call this thing"said Anatolia

'she sound like Vegeta' thought Goten

"we call it apple"answer Goten

"really it my planet I never saw or came across this thing"said Anatolia

"well..Ana do you want to destroy this planet"ask Goten

'he call me 'ana' I never here my nickname so long only papa call me that'thought Anatolia

"well if I can't control my anger I will really destroy this planet"said Anatolia

"well okay"said Goten nervously

"okay eat this before you will be skinny and die"said Anatolia as she hand him the apple

and she went to peel the apple for more because she know that goten is saiyan

"I know that you're confuse that suddenly I became good because in other side of me

I feel like someone was telling me to be good"explain Anatolia

'it must be Bra'thought Goten

"in my mind I always hear someone say don't hurt stay calm and be safe so thats why

I can keep my anger"said Anatolia

"now eat this or else you die!"yell Anatolia as she hand him the plate

and Goten hurry eat the apple

'tomorrow gonna come soon'thought Anatolia

-next day at capsule corp.-

all the saiyan were in their full armor and prepare for fight

"it almost 10:00 so we should hurry eat and dad don't take to long"said Gohan

"o.k Gohan this time I will hurry eat"said Goku

as they began to eat very fast

"today we can't make any mistake Goten and Bra live is in our hand"said Goku

and everybody nod

as they fly to Anatolia's ki

-at the place-

"they're going to come soon be prepare"order Anatolia

as they prepare and all the saiyan come just in time

and Anatolia look at her watch 10:02 am

"you're late"shout Anatolia

"hey we're late because we were eating"shout Trunks

"hurry finish this kakarot so I can go and eat"yell Vegeta

"saiyan"murmur Anatolia

as Goku walk forward to her and shout

"where is Goten"

"he is here"shout Anatolia as she point to him

"Ana I'm hungry I didn't even eat Breakfast"shout Goten

"I already give you"Anatolia shout back

"but I want more"said Goten as he began to cry

"your crocodile tear can't trick me"said Anatolia

"alright"said Goten

"o.k where are we... oh right Goku you should be my crew"said Anatolia

"you should give him back first"said Goku

"alright here you go"as she get Goten out of the cage and throw him to

Goku and Goku catch him

"goten are you alright"ask Goku

"yes dad and I think Bra is somewhere in her mind"whisper Goten

"o.k"replied Goku

"now I do what you ask be my crew"said Anatolia

and in the corner Buu and cell nod their head together

when Anatolia began to bite Goku ,but interrupt by Buu and Cell

shot the ki blast through her heart and she fall to the ground

and bleed uncontrollably

"BRA!" all the saiyan shout and began to run to her

"what you do that for"shout Gohan

"if she die we will be the strongest in universe"said Cell

"and I can eat you later ...candy"said Majin buu

and all the saiyan were in fighting stance as they began to fight

"I think you power is even with us saiyan"said Cell

"but soon we'll win"shout Buu

"no one is going to win only I will win"said a voice

they stop their fighting and turn around and to find the voice was from

Anatolia

"it can't be you we kill you"said Buu

"I'm not that easy"shout Anatolia as she appear behind behind them

and she eat the ki of buu and cell soon they both were skeleton

and fall from the sky and her wound was heal

"I think my good side is going to win soon this is my end" said

Anatolia as she up in the blue sky

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

next chapter Anatolia would be gone and would Bra be back

be prepareeeeeee ^_^ (review please) thanks


	12. Chapter 12 Anatolia Ends

****_Flashback_*****

"I think my good side is going to win soon this is my end" said

Anatolia as she look up in the blue sky

*****_End of Flash_****

"what do you mean by 'end'?"ask Vegeta

"end mean diee understand"said Anatolia

"since we have no time let spar for my last"said Anatolia

as she power up and other power up

"boy don't fight go eat first I want to play fair"order Anatolia

"common I want to fight you too "said Goten

"o.k ready get set go"said Anatolia and she appear behind Gohan

and knock him out

"that's easy"comment Anatolia and Goten appear behind kick her at her back

,but before he can Anatolia grab his leg

"boy if you want to kick aim for the head"said Anatolia as she punch Goten in the

gut "another easy"

and then Trunks shot a ki blast to her head

"like you said aim for the head"smirk Trunks

"yeah I'm right but that ki should be more stronger"comment Anatolia

as she shot a ki blast to Trunks

"boom"she said as the ki blast hit Trunks and Trunks's ki

slowly fade and then Goku and Vegeta came and fight.

Vegeta punch her at her stomach and goku kick her at her back

and she hit the ground forcefully

"hey that wasn't fair two verse one and especially I'm a girl"shout Anatolia

"well you stronger than us"joke Goku

"alright alright now stop fighting and ask me some question in your mind"said Anatolia

"alright deal"said Goku

as they power down "ask"

"why do you cast spell and turn yourself into a monster"ask Vegeta

and Gohan Goten Trunks is getting up

"well it a long story when first I was born"started Anatolia

*****_Flashback_****

-at Vegetasei-

the rainy and stormy day at the palace woman screaming as she is giving birth

to the first child

"my king the baby is born she is very cute"said the servant

as the king run to his wife room and

he open the door what he saw was his wife was grieving

"oh dear I'm so sorry"said the queen

"he what wrong"comfort the king

"o..our baby"she said as she pointed to the baby crib

the king walk to the crib and saw that there was a cute little girl in side the crib

,but when he look carefully the baby doesn't has a tail that mean she

is an weak saiyan and she would bring shame to the royal family

and the king and queen just watch the little princess grow

- 10 years past-

at the school

"Ana you weakling you even can't win a fight with 1 years old kid" tease a boy

"stop it I don't to here it"shout an crying Ana

"weaklings"all her friend shout

and she run away from school

**_I'm not weak_** thought Ana

**_I'm not weak_**

"I just difference from others"she cry loudly in her room

and the word **weak **was repeating in her head

no I can strong ,but not now wait for more time then I would daddy and

others that I'm not weak I'm the true saiyan

****_End of Flash*****_

"so that's why you cast the spell"said Goku

"yeah that's why you can keep from the 19 years they been calling

me weak. My father just doesn't talk to me because I bring to the

family. My mother has no more faith in me she wouldn't even talk to me

anymore. From that time I don't know the word friend mercy happy

no not anymore"shout Anatolia "stop treating me like a kid"

"your not a kid and whats wrong being a kid?"ask Goten

"like you understand"Anatolia shout back

"you don't need to prove yourself to be good by being stronger

you can just forgive them and move on. Here Anatolia"said Goten as

he throw the apple to me

"thanks for being just my friend as the earthling say Arigato soshite sayonara

(thank you and goodbye)"Anatolia said to everyone

in her mind was confuse and a bright light came

from her body her hair began to be straight

and her teeth from sharp it came to be normal and she open her big blue

eyes

"Goku Dad everyone"Bra said

"bra your back"said Gohan

"we thought we never see you again"shout happily Trunks

and Trunks and Goten is hugging together jumping happily

"what going on"Bra ask as she saw everybody are wounded

"nothing we just sparring"Goku said quickly and Bra just give us her smile

"dad why you won't tell her the truth"Goten whisper

"let her know lie that makes her happy than the truth makes her hurt

your mom told me so."Goku whisper back

"guys whats going wrong"shout Bra as she felt her body shrink

"guys help me!"shout Bra her body shrink and her cloth began to change

"help"she shout again

.

.

.

.

.

What will happen to Bra?Will she be fine?

the next chapter gonna come soon be prepare ^_^ :D


	13. Chapter 13 Chibi Bra

****_Flashback*****_

"guys whats going wrong"shout Bra as she felt her body shrink

"guys help me!"shout Bra her body shrink and her cloth began to change

"help"she shout again

*****_End of Flash***_

"help me"shout Bra

and the bright light appear for 5 minutes and all the saiyan close their's eyes

and when the light fade bra was gone so they began to get worried

"bra are you here"shout Trunks

"bra is time to play hide and seek"shout Goten

"Bra"shout Gohan

they can't find Bra no where so they look down they saw a big sheet of blanket

and something under it began to move

"what the fuck is it"said Vegeta

"I don't know"answer Goku

and a small body got up with the blanket on the head

the saiyan saw a small little girl her blue back hair was long down to the waist

and front hair was held up by the purple headband. She have big blue eyes

and her white dress only last at her thigh with a capsule corp. logo on the bottom left of the skirt

and short black legging that was until her knee and last her white boots like vegeta

she was hugging the blanket like a teddy bear. she was about six years old

"bra?"said Vegeta

"hello Mr. who are you? how do know my name? have met before"chibi Bra ask politely

"you can't remember anything?"ask Goku and Bra just shake her head

"who are you Mr.?"she ask

"well my name is Goku"answer Goku

"mine Trunks"

"I'm Gohan"

"me Goten"

"Vegeta" and they all answer

"Mr. Goku your name like my mom's friend she said that he always say bad jokes"said Bra

and Goku give her a sad face 'my jokes aren't that bad' thought Goku

"nice to meet you"she said as she shake her hand with Goku

"well so you are Mr. Gohan"she said as she walk to gohan

"your name was like my teacher he was kind and fun to be with"she said happily

and Gohan blush and he give her an handshake

"so your Trunks right your name was like my big brother he was smart and annoying at the same

time ,but he is actually a good big brother"said Bra in front of Trunks

'I'm your big brother'Trunks thought and they give each other a bro fist

"so your Goten what a awesome name"she said

and Goten face became redden red as a apple and they began to laugh

"so the last your Mr. Vegeta you sound like my dad even thou I never meet him ,but I know

He was a good daddy if he was here"she said happily and give him a smile

and he pat her head

"Sir do you know what time is it"ask Bra

"I think about 12:00"answer Gohan

"oh okay bye guys I need to go and make food for my big bro and mom.."said Bra and she became worried

"whats wrong"ask Goten

"that's weird I can't feel their ki do you know where they're"said Bra

and everyone just keep quite don't know what to say

"they already die now do they?"she ask as her eye began to water

"the android kill them right Mr. Goku"ask Bra and she broke down grieving

"they die because I'm weak"she shout

"hey sorry about your lost"said Goku and Vegeta couldn't take it anymore he go to her

and pick her up and look in her puffy red eyes

"stop crying your mom and brother won't be if yo just crying like this alright"said Vegeta

and she nod her head and hug Vegeta around his neck

"oh Vegeta that was so..."tease Goku as he wipe his tear

"no other word kakarot"said Vegeta as he put the girl down

"some what you gonna do next?"ask Trunks

"I don't Trunks I think I gonna built a hut somewhere herein the forest"answer Bra

"built a hut in the forest by yourself?!"shout Goten

"what's wrong with that"she said

"but that going to be dangerous you know"said Gohan

"that fine teacher teach me a lot about survivor skills"she answer

"you can stay at my house it big and had a big backyard my moms gonna be happy"said Trunks

"thank you Trunk ,but I can stay alone"she said

"yeah I think I agree with that brat"Vegeta suggest

"alright I would stay"answer Bra

"alright let go"shout Goten as he began to fly

and other follow him and Bra too

"wow bra how old are you"ask Goten as he fly near to her

"6 years old"answer Bra

"wow only six you can fly I'm 7 Trunks 8"said Goten as he continue

"My mom can do the most delicious food in the universe"

"really if I have time I would visit your family I don't really eat

mom food she doesn't have time so I cook by myself" said Bra

"there's the house"said Trunks as he point to the capsule corp.

"it quit big"shout an exciting bra

Vegeta and Goku reach there first and tell them the story first.

when they reach there Bulma and other greet her warmly

she love this family and Trunks show her. the room that older was using

" I love this room thank Trunks"she shout and hug him

"o.k this your room and this mine and that's mom and dad room okay night"said Trunks

"nightie night Twunks"said Bra

and that night she fell as sleep quickly with a good dream

.

.

.

.

the next chapter will tell about bra chibi bra life in this timeline

please review :D


	14. Chapter 14 The Morning Breakfast

Sorry for let you waiting I just came back form my vacation

so read and enjoy the story

******_Flashback_*****

she love this family and Trunks show her. the room that older bra was using

" I love this room thank Trunks"she shout and hug him

"o.k this your room and this mine and that's mom and dad room okay night"said Trunks

"nightie night Twunks"said Bra

and that night she fell as sleep quickly with a good dream

*****_End of Flash******_

_-5:00 am-_

Vegeta wake up and began to walk to the GR

before he enter he realize that there was someone in the GR

when he open the door he saw chibi bra was training by herself

in the pink spandex

"brat what are you doing here"ask Vegeta

"I'm training to be strong like Trunks"answer chibi bra

smirk vegeta

"they die because I'm weak I gonna kill all the android and be stronger than Trunks

stronger than anyone"said chibi bra and she sent a ki blast and that blast

hit her in the face and she fell with a thun and vegeta run to her

" are you alright?"said vegeta as he help her getting up

"I don't need help I just want to be strong like big bro stronger and stronger"said Bra

as a tear coming down form her face and she it out

"you know brat if you want to prove yourself to be strong you need to prove it here"said vegeta

as he point to her heart

"thank you Mr. Vegeta I gonna be stronger from outside and inside too"said Bra and

vegeta pat her head and she run out of the GR happily

"kid this day"murmur vegeta

-7:00 am-

Bulma was getting up as she heard someone is cooking down stair

and she dress herself as she walk down she smell the food

'hmm smell good who would it be my mom was in vacation with

dad' thought Bulma and she walk in the kitchen

-6:55 am-

_Trunks room_

_Trunks POV_

I wake up as I smell food from the kitchen and I hurry dress

myself and run down the stair to kitchen and I saw mom just walk inside

i wonder who will that be cooking and I felt dad's ki is coming. he smell

the food it must be delicious

-in the kitchen-

as they walk in they saw bra was cooking she was standing on the chair with

a cute apron around her waist with a bow at her back

"good morning"said bra

as they stay there in shock

"bra you can cook"ask Bulma

"yes I can"answer Bra

"and here the food"she said as she show them the food

and then they began to eat

"wow this food is yummy than I thought"said Bulma

"yeah yum yum"said Trunks as his mouth is full with food

vegeta didn't say anything ,but they can tell by his action

he was eating his food like it was the end of the world

and bra giggle at vegeta action and when she saw Trunks and Vegeta plate

it was empty

"do you guys want more because I can make more"ask bra

"yes"they both shout and bra went to cook more food

and for a while the sink was full with dirty plate

"are you guys full I just love to cook"smile bra

and two hours later

Trunks and Vegeta was so big as 9 month pregnant lady

so Bulma and Bra just laugh uncontrollably so they clung to

their stomach and bulma just run to her room to get the camera

and she take the picture of Trunks and Vegeta

and for a while they stop laughing

then Bra and Trunk went to clean the dishes

"let's go and play" said Trunks

"o.k"answer Bra

and when they finish with the dishes they hurry went to the lab

and ask Bulma for permission and bulma agree with them so they fly to Goten

house.

"oh Bra I forgot to tell you the breakfast was fantastic"said Trunks

"thank you"said Bra

"well when we reach there can I spar with you guys you seem strong"said Bra

"of course you can. there's Goten house"shout Trunk as he point to the small house

and they landed in front of the house and Trunks knock on the door

Chichi open the door and greet them warmly

.

.

.

.

.

sorry this chapter quite short and the next chapter gonna come soon


	15. Chapter 15 Lunch at Goten's House

Chibi Bra- 6

Trunks- 8

Goten- 7

***********_Flashback_********

"well when we reach there can I spar with you guys you seem strong"said Bra

"of course you can. there's Goten house"shout Trunk as he point to the small house

and they landed in front of the house and Trunks knock on the door

Chichi open the door and greet them warmly

*********_End of Flash********_

_-at Goten house-_

"yo Goten"shout Trunks

"hi Trunks"said Goten as he run to them

and he recognize Bra

"hi Bra"he said with a smile and Bra said "Hi Goten" and

hug him back

"hehe"Goten laugh nervously

"let go and play"shout Bra as she drag Goten and Trunks by their arm

to the back yard and when she pass the kitchen she saw Goku was eatting

the food and Chichi hit him at the back of his head

"Goku Manner"shout Chichi as she saw the kids pass the kitchen

"thats o.k Miss Chichi"replied Bra as they run to the back yard ,but interrupt by Goku

"where are you going"ask Goku with his mouth full with food

"at the back yard Bra want us to spar with her"answer Trunks

"great! I be there in a minute"shout Goku

"hurry up dad"shout Goten as they run to the back yard

-at the backyard-

"hurry up guys"shout Bra

"We are"shout both of them and a minute later

Goku appear behind Bra and that startle her so she punch

Goku at his face ,but it doesn't effect

when realize who was she hitting so she apologize him

"that alright Bra"said Goku as he pat her head

"alright lets spar"said Trunks as he power up and turn to ssj same as Goten

"o.k lets start"said Bra and she turn into ssj

well they saw that there was a death silence

"it's wrong that I turn super"ask Bra as she power down

"no that's alright"said Goku and she power up again

"never thought that you could turn super too"shout Trunks and Goten

"why can't I? I'm not that weak"shout Bra because she know that they

were underestimating her

"hurry starting"Bra shout again as she became piss and she fly and punch

Goten in his face that sent Goten to the ground and she look at Trunks

with death glare and Trunks gulp then she kick Trunks in the gut and

he fly and hit with Goten

"hurry you weaklings we are sparring don't let your guard down"shout Bra

with her hands on her hip

'whoa Trunks is that your sister' thought Goten

'she's like dad' thought Trunks

as they recovering from the ground

and Bra turn back and realize that Goku has gone

'concentrate...concentrate' thought Bra

and then Goku appear behind her

'there he is' thought Bra

and Bra block Goku almost every attack and then Bra punch him in the face

that sent him flying to the ground and Goku recover quickly

"whoa Bra you're stronger than you look"said Goku

"thanks mister Goku"said Bra with a smile on her face

and they all spar together until 11:05

"oh bye bye Guys I go help miss Chichi with the lunch"shout Bra as she

fly back to the house when she was gone

"gees Goten you know Bra's cooking is fantastic"whisper Trunks

"really Trunks?"ask Goten

"yeah why should I lied it was the most beautiful delicious yummy food in the universe"said Trunks

"yeah if she learn cooking with my mom for sure she will do the most yummiest food

in the universe"said Goten and they just jumping happily leaving the dumbfound Goku confusing

-12:00-

"o.k guys lunch is ready"shout Chichi

not even 5 seconds the saiyans were in the kitchen

"FOOD!"all of them said

"I be the one who cook the food and Bra she said that she would take care of

the dessert."said Chichi

Goten and Trunks can't wait for the dessert so they quickly eat and wait for the dessert

quietly

and for a while Bra came out from the kitchen with big two pies on her hands

one was a strawberry pie another is blueberry pie and she handed

then the pies and she went into the kitchen and come outside with a

Big Fruit cake and all the boys were drooling like crazy

"well miss chichi I make some health dessert for you"said Bra

as she went back to the kitchen and come out with a fruity ice cream

"thank you Bra"said Chichi

"hope you enjoy the food"shoot Bra and then the boys start to digging the

dessert after the dessert Bra walking to the sinking that full with dishes

and Bra just went to the sink but stop by Chichi

"no you don't need to wash the dishes guest don't wash dishes"said Chichi

"that's alright miss Trunks and Goten will help me"replied Bra

"What!"they both shout

"o.k that alright you can wash"said Chichi

and Bra went to drag Goten and Trunks from the couch to the sink

"Bra when did we say that we're going to watch dishes with you"ask Trunks

"yeah Bra we didn't say anything"said Goten

"you guys if you don't help me there will be no more dessert"said an giggle Bra

"WHAT!"both of them say

"as I say no more food"repeat Bra

"oh no!"they said as they run to the sink and hurry wash all of without breaking

even one dish

and for a while them spar again and have pre-lunch and then Trunks and Bra

go home

that dinner Bra make Food again Vegeta thought she is a angel from above

to protect him dieing from starvation

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

the next chapter gonna come soon

Please review :D


	16. Chapter 16 Movie Night

This chapter is start at the dinner when Bra came home with Trunks

*****_Flashback*****_

that dinner Bra make Food again Vegeta thought she is a angel from above

to protect him dying from starvation

****_End of Flash****_

_-_after dinner-

"whoa Bra that was so awesome food"said Trunks

"yeah is was so good"comment Bulma

and vegeta just give her his smirk and Bra smile back

"lets watch movie"shout Bra as she hug Vegeta leg

Vegeta pick her up and went to the living room followed by Bulma and Trunks

and all of them settle on the couch

"well what movie we will watch?"ask Trunks

"I don't know let her chose"said Bulma and nod to Bra

Bra run to the movie shelf and she chose the movie for at least 5 minutes

"here I want this one"said Bra as she hand the movie to Bulma

when Bulma look at the cover with horror the movie is _**Scream 4**_

'I wonder who buy this movie'thought Bulma

"what's wrong mom"ask Trunks

"nothing Bra I think you go and get another movie"said Bulma as she give her back

",but miss Bulma the cover seem fun see it has the funny mask also"said Bra

as she show the cover to them

"well lets watch this one"said Vegeta

"yeah mom I agree with dad"replied Trunks

and Bulma just think for a while and Trunks is getting bore Bra is going to cry

Vegeta tapping his foot

"well o.k"said Bulma as she put in the CD

"I'm going to get popcorn"said Bra as she run into the kitchen

"oh well you guys watch it I felt tired all day"said Bulma as she pretending

to be tired

"well alright mom I'm gonna tell Bra"said Trunks

and then Bulma went upstairs to the bedroom

Bra come back with popcorn and ask where is Bulma

Trunks her the answer and the movie start

-for a while-

_Bulma's POV_

when I was brushing my hair I heard Bra scream and I guest that the movie already start

when I finish with my things I went down to see them I saw that Bra hug Trunks tightly

and Vegeta face was full with horror 'pity on them' and I went back to my room sleeping

,but can't just sleep because Bra just keep on screaming and screaming

-downstairs-

the movie ended

still Bra is hugging Trunks tightly

"I think I will take a shower by tomorrow"said Vegeta

"I'm scare"shout Bra

"hehe me too I thought it would be some stupid movie"said Trunks

and for a while

" mr. Vegeta can take me to bed mom usually do that when I'm scare"said Bra

and Vegeta just nod

"yeah dad take me to bed too"said Trunks in childish voice

"you walk by your own"said Vegeta

"you're like this"said Trunks

"o.k lets go to bed"said Vegeta and they turn off the TV

Trunks walk in his bedroom then Vegeta put Bra in her bed

when he close her door with a lightning speed he change his clothes

and jump to the bed and hug Bulma tightly

-midnight-

_ Bra POV _

I can't sleep I'm just scare I look around the room feeling nervous I hug

my teddy bear tightly I decided that I would go and sleep with Bulma

so I slowly get up still hugging the teddy I open my door and slowly walk out

and then with a lightning speed I went to Bulma's bedroom ,but bump into someone

I fall on my butt it was dark and the figure was like in the movie

I thought that it was the killer so I scream and blast at him

it wake Bulma and Vegeta

_Normal POV_

when Vegeta heard the scream turn into ssj 1 and open the door see what happen

he saw that Bra was crying with hugging the teddy tightly and in front of Bra there is a big

big hole so he look outside he saw trunks lying unconscious so he figure out that

Bra thought that Trunks is the killer so she blast him

he power down and just smile at the scene that

his daughter just made

"Vegeta what's wrong"ask Bulma as she saw Bra crying

"I want my mommy mom mom"cried Bra so Bulma

pick her up comforting her

"whats wrong dear"ask Bulma

"I'm so scare after we watch that so I came to sleep with you like I did it

to mommy and I felt safe"said Bra still hugging Bulma

"when I run down the hall I bump into someone and I'm scare so I blast that guy

I sorry that I make hole in your house"apologize Bra

"apologize accept"replied Bulma and she put her down and look out the hole she

saw Trunks so she run to him waking him up

-after cleaning the mess-

Vegeta Trunks Bra and Bulma all of them just sleep in the same bed

"Trunks I'm sorry"apologize Bra

"that's alright just forget about it"said Trunks

"I would never watch horror movie again"said Vegeta

and Bulma just laugh

for a while they all sleep peacefully Vegeta is hugging Bulma

Trunks is hugging Bra until morning

.

.

.

.

.

.

whoa this story is fun and the next chapter will come soon

the more you read the more you know soon when Bra will turn to normal

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17 Awesome Dragon balls Journey

****_Flashback_*****

Vegeta Trunks Bra and Bulma all of them just sleep in the same bed

"Trunks I'm sorry"apologize Bra

"that's alright just forget about it"said Trunks

"I would never watch horror movie again"said Vegeta

and Bulma just laugh

for a while they all sleep peacefully Vegeta is hugging Bulma

Trunks is hugging Bra until morning

****_End the Flash_******

_Bra POV_

I wake up in the morning and saw Trunks hugging me tightly

so I hug he back I love him he just like my big brother

,but he just so small. I got up from the bed and clean myself

and go to make breakfast for them I try to forgot the last

night movie

-8:00 am-

Vegeta wake up from the bed and went to train in the GR

and Trunks wake up and prepare his self for the breakfast

Bulma go down the stairs and help Bra make the breakfast

-for a while-

"Veggie Trunks Breakfast"shout Bulma

and before you can blink they already come and eat like

animal and Bra just laugh then eat her food same too Bulma

and then after breakfast Bra and Trunks help washing the dishes

"yo Bra another wonderful food after we finish let go and find

dragon ball"said Trunks

"o.k let go Twunkie"said Bra

"o.k"said Trunks and then one dish just fall from his hand

oh no this is bad"said Bra

"let's clean the mess before someone saw it"shout Trunks as

he run to get the broom and Bra is cleaning the floor

with a lightning speed the kitchen floor was clean like new

"phew that was close"said Trunks

"you Trunks so clumsy"tease Bra

"hehe like you not never been clumsy"replied Trunks

"same here"Bra said happily

-outside-

"o.k Bra here the dragon radar I sneak into mom lab to get it"said Trunks

"Trunks won't miss Bulma get angry"said Bra

"no she won't she understand"replied Trunks

"o.k let invite Goten"said Bra as she fly to Goten's house

"arghh Goten Goten"murmur Trunks

'why would she ever meet Goten' thought Trunks

-for a while as they fly-

"Bra do you like Goten"ask Trunks as he fly near her

"of course he just a wonderful brother"replied Bra

"no Bra I mean like like him"said Trunks

"no I like him like brother"said Bra

"oh o.k"said Trunks

'I think I'm just too over protective'thought Trunks

as they fly

"hey Trunks if I reach there first I'm win"challenge Bra

"hey no way I'm gonna let you win"shout Trunks as he

fly after her

and Bra face him with her tongue out

-at Goten's house-

_Goten POV _

I was reading my book under the tree beside the house

I felt two ki approaching here it was Bra and Trunks

and Trunks landed first Bra

"hmm I the best"tease Trunks

"no your not you just stronger than me"shout Bra as she

panting heavily

"what are you guys playing"I ask

"she challenge me to race with her so I accept the change"said Trunks

"ohh o.k why are you here by the way"I ask

"we're going to find dragon ball"whisper Bra

"really that's so cool can I go also"I said

"yeah of course we came here to invite you idiot"said Trunks

as he fly off with Bra

"heyy you guys wait for me"I shout following them behind

as we fly

_Normal POV_

"hey Trunks where should start first"Goten ask

"well dragon ball should be here"answer Trunks

"may I see"ask Bra and Trunks handed her the radar

"ohh so how does this dragon ball look like"ask Bra

"we won't tell let you find out"Said Goten

"Goten you know I hate you sometime"replied Bra as she give him an grumpy

face

"here it is under us"said Trunks as he point to the big forest

"o.k the finding dragon ball journey start"shout Bra

"well Bra I think yo should name like the awesome team with dragon ball"suggest Goten

"no goten i should be like awesome boy with dragon ball"said Trunks

"hey !"both Bra and Goten say

"joking I mean finding dragon ball journey is the best"said Trunks

"heyy Trunks I think mine better"said Goten

"o.k change awesome dragon ball journey"said Bra

"umm that good"said Trunks

"yeah good"said Goten

"o.k let start"Bra said as she fly down and they follow behind her

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

well the next chapter when they already collect all of the ball Hope YOu EnJoy ThE StOry iT WilL ComE SOon


	18. Chapter 18 Back to Normal

***_Flashback_***

"o.k change awesome dragon ball journey"said Bra

"umm that good"said Trunks

"yeah good"said Goten

"o.k let start"Bra said as she fly down and they follow behind her

***_End of Flash_***

after they all collect the dragon balls

"o.k what we gonna do next"ask Bra

"I will wish for you to be here with me forever"tease Goten

"idiot"murmur Bra

"heyy I just joking Bra"said Goten

"how about you Trunks"ask Bra

,but Trunks still deep in his thought

he also want to wish that Bra would be in this

timeline and cook the food for his family everyday

but he know that not today maybe tomorrow she

gonna come back to normal

"yooo Trunks"shout Goten

"huh oh Goten what's up"said Trunks

"well Trunks your deep with your thought"tease Bra

"o.k let start going"said Trunks

"thats not to fast"said Vegeta and the chibis turn to see

"Dad what r you doing here"ask Trunks

"to get you and Bra home that woman is complaining like crazy"answer Vegeta

"but dad we just almost done"said Trunks

"alright make it quick"shout vegeta

"o.k start"said Bra

"come out the mighty shenlong"shout Goten

and then shenlong came out and ask

"well me first I want a big toy house"shout Goten

and shenlong granted his wish

"next me I want you to restore the forest that I destroy earlier "shout Trunks

*****_Flashback_******

"yo Trunks found the one star dragon ball"shout Goten

bra and trunks fly to goten

"it just so beautiful"comment Bra

"yeah of course it is"said Trunks

and they walk for a while (being bore of flying)

as they walk in the forest the deep they walk the more is getting dark

'I think gonna scare him a bit revenge for last night' thought Bra

and then Bra scream

"what's wrong "ask Trunks

"I..I..I saw the killer"cried Bra "he has the knife I'm scare" as she hug goten tightly

now Trunks is getting afraid

"it just a movie Bra nothing is real"said Trunks

and Bra relax 'now this is it' thought Bra

"Trunks the killer is behind"scream Bra

and Trunks turn back and shot a strong ki blast as the forest that

full with forest now it just a dry land

so Bra and Goten just laugh hardily

"hey that scare me like that"shout Trunks as he blush from his embarrassment

***_End of Flash***_

"your wish is granted" said shenlong

"now my turn"said Bra as she began to think that her mom and brother die

because of she being weak

"I want to be stronger"she shout and then the light form around her then body

change and when the light was gone she became normally like before

"your wish is granted"said Shenlong as he disappear and the dragon is seperating

"bra you're like before"said Trunks

"I'm back"said the older looking Bra

"Bra"shout Goten and Trunks as they jump and hug her

then they let go when they realize that she was out of her breath

and vegeta walk to her

"happy you're back"said Vegeta as he put his hand on her shoulder

and she hug him back

"lets go home"shout goten as he is carry the house

and everybody laugh except Vegeta

-at capsule corp.-

everybody gather there because they felt that Bra is return to normal

when they reach there

everybody celebrate

"well Bra I just wanna ask you that when will you left"ask an sadly Goten

"yeah we gonna miss your food"said Goku

"but you still has Chichi"said Bra

"yeah you're right"replied Chichi

"don't be sad I would stay for another 2 days"said Bra

Trunks is jumping happily

"whats wrong with you brat"ask Vegeta

"dad is a good news she going to cook for us"said Trunks

and Vegeta just smirk

"well if you want I gonna go and cook the dinner for all of you"said Bra

as she went to kitchen follow by Chichi Bulma and Videl

"dad does she cook good really I mean I never eat her food"ask Gohan

"brother is just not good it's very awesome"said Goten

"not only awesome it awesome good delicious fabulous fantastic"shout Trunks

and both of them just dance around the room

"kids these days"murmur Vegeta

and for a while Bra came out of the room

"who want to watch movies?"shout Bra

"what movie?" ask Gohan

"this one" Bra said as she toss him the movie

it was _**Scream 4** _

when Vegeta and Trunks recognize the movie they both went pale

"are you alright Vegeta?"ask Goku

"well I train just watch the movie"said Vegeta he run to the GR

"hey Dad wait for me"shout Trunks as he follow him to the GR

"what's wrong with them"said Goten

.

.

.

.

.

.

well the next chapter gonna come if the favorite reach 5

I gonna start a new stories ^_^ hope you enjoy


	19. Chapter 19 The Night at Son House

***_Flashback_***

"are you alright Vegeta?"ask Goku

"well I train just watch the movie"said Vegeta he run to the GR

"hey Dad wait for me"shout Trunks as he follow him to the GR

"what's wrong with them"said Goten

***_End of Flash_***

when the food for the dinner is ready

and the movie just end

Vegeta and Trunks just come out from GR

everybody gather at the kitchen

"goku goten gohan are you alright you look a little pale"ask Chichi

Goku got scare after he watch the movie same to Goten and Gohan

The Briefs family just smirk because they know the reason

"chichi nothing is wrong"goku said nervously

"let's eat the food"said Gohan

"yeah FOOD!"shout Goten acting like nothing happen

"Goten manner"scold Chichi

"sorry"he said sheepishly

and they eat all the food

"whoa this food is yummy"said Gohan

"yeah it is but the food I only help a bit my part is in the dessert"said Bra

as she went in the kitchen to get the dessert

Trunks and Goten drooling like crazy

"hmm I can smell it.."said Goten

"yeah smell good"said Trunks

"here it come"said Goku and Bra came in the room with a big big cake that can feed

all the saiyan

and they all eat hungrily

Goku have his tenth plates

Vegeta eighth plates

Gohan seventh plates

Goten and Trunks still fifth plates

and that dinner was full of joy and this moment it just one of Bra wonderful moment

"bye guys"said Bra

"Bye"said all the Sons and they fly home

"I think this night they can't sleep"said Trunks when they already left

and vegeta just smirk bulma just giggle

and that night all the Briefs sleep happily and peacefully

let see the Son side

-Son house-

_midnight_

Goku hug Chichi tightly and try to forget the movie thing

Gohan he can't sleep he been thinking about the movie

and mostly got up and look around the room

Goten he is sitting up strand on his bed with his eyes wide awake

Goku wake up because he was hungry he can't his tummy from rumbling

"Goku get something to eat or don't sleep"scold Chichi as she push

he out of the bed and she went back and sleep

Goku just stand there not going anywhere

as his tummy just continue rumbling

"goku go out"scold Chichi and Goku run out of the room to the kitchen

Goten was scare as he hear some voice down in the kitchen he almost pee at

his pant and he walk out of his room

Gohan got up from his bed as he hear the voice and walk out of the room

still it was so dark and then Goten and Gohan run silently to the kitchen

then boom Goten and Gohan scream at each other then Chichi

came down to see what's wrong and Goku got scare and run to the boys

"bro it's you"said Goten as he recognize it was his brother

"oh it you Goten you almost give me an heart attack"said Gohan

"boy are you alright"ask Chichi

"we're alright mom"they both said

"you guy are alright"Goku said as he appear behind them

when Goten and Gohan they saw only an dark shadow

"the killer"they shout and blast at Goku that sent Goku out of the house

as Chichi saw an big big hole now she got angry

"you gonna die"shout Chichi as she chasing the boys

leaving the unconscious Goku out at the cold lonely night

when Chichi clam down and stop chasing them

"you boys fix the hole tomorrow"scold Chichi

"o.k mom"they both said

and they went to bed leave Goku outiside

(pity for Goku)

about 4 am Chichi got as she felt something doesn't seem right

"where is Goku?"she ask herself and she remember where was Goku

she got up from the bed run to the last place where she saw

Goku

when she reach there Golu was still like the last she left him

"GOKU FOOD!"she shout and Goku just suddenly wake up

"FOOD where?"ask Goku

"at the bedroom"said Chichi as she point toward the bedroom

and Goku run to the bedroom and Chichi walk to the bedroom

"Chichi where is food?"ask Goku and she didn't answer him she

just jump to the bed and continue sleep

when Goku can't find his 'FOOD' his just go to bed and sleep with her

-at Briefs side-

Bra smile in her dream

Vegeta smirk when he knew what happen at the son house

Trunks just sleep peacefully

Bulma hug vegeta tightly with her good dream

.

.

.

.

.

the next chapter gonna be fun hope you like this chapter


	20. Chapter 20 First Day to the Last

***_Flashback_*****

Bra smile in her dream

Vegeta smirk when he knew what happen at the son house

Trunks just sleep peacefully

Bulma hug vegeta tightly with her good dream

***_End of Flash****_

-Bra bed room-

'well first day to the last I gonna stay here first

then tomorrow at the Son house' thought Bra

as she about to open the door and she saw a paper on the floor

it is a schedule it says:

10:00 am - 01:00 pm with Bulma

01:00 pm - 05:00 pm with Vegeta

05:00 pm - 08:00 pm with Trunks

9:00- sleep time ^_^

we love you

From, Bulma

'well I has the schedule now so let's start going' thought Bra

as she glance to the clock it's already 9:45 am

'okay' she thought and she flip the paper back it written:

with Bulma- shopping

with Vegeta- training

with Trunks- playing

'hmm quite make sense' she thought as she prepare herself

and she dress as a white summer dress without sleeve and she had

on her cream yellow jacket and the sleeve until her elbow and the skirt

last at her knees and she wear the locket from her present

and she glance at the clock again 9:55 am

'ok let's go down' she thought as she walk out of the door

-downstairs-

at downstairs Bulma is waiting for her

she dress in the same outfit red dress and yellow scarf

"whoa Bra you're ready now let's go"said Bulma as she running to her

car shouting "Girls Time"

and then Bra jump in the car and left to the mall

-kitchen-

"dad mom is crazy"said Trunks as he heard bulma shouting "Girls Time"

"woman is like this brat"murmur Vegeta

"I wonder how you and mom get together"said Trunks and he giggle

and vegeta just walk out of the kitchen

-at the mall-

girls spent their time together and talking together

they didn't realize that their hand and arms was full with shopping bags

they didn't get tried from shopping they just luv it

and Bulma glance at her clock and she realize that it most 12:00

and Bra tummy just rumble and she blush

same to Bulma

"well let's find something to eat"said Bulma as they went to the food court

after they eat their food dessert snack drinks and went to the car

the car was full with shopping

"that's was fun"said Bra

"yeah I wish I could do that everyday ,but I has to work"said Bulma

and both of them laugh talk together until they reach Capsule Corp.

and Bulma glance at her clock again it's already 01:05

'oh shit Vegeta gonna be mad'she thought

and they went in the house they open the door they saw Vegeta

standing crossing his arm

"you're late"said Vegeta

"hehe sorry Veggie"apologize Bulma

"Bra meet me at GR"order Vegeta

"o.k"she said as she put her things down

she run to her room and get the capsule that Vegeta give her

she press the button and throw it not to far pop out a bag

when she open in she saw an blue spandex short a black tight turtleneck shirt without sleeve

and the same glove like Bra GT but is black color

then she wear it with the white boots like Vegeta then she run to the GR

when the door was open she run to Vegeta and give him an bear hug

"I love the training suit"she said

and Vegeta pull her down and look at her she was perfect after all she

was the Princess of all Saiyan

he smirk she smile back

and they start sparring

until 05:00 pm

"you're getting stronger dad"she said

"so you too"he replied

as they went out of the GR to clean them self

she went out in a loose shirt then a short pant

then she walk in the living room she can't find Trunks

so she guest he might be in his room

-Trunks room-

"hello Trunks are you here"she said loud ,but not shout

she can't find him no where

"that little brat where did he go"she murmur

and boom Trunks jump out of the closet and bump to her

and she scream Trunks just laugh like crazy

so she hit his head

"ouch what's that for"ask Trunks

"for laughing at me now let go and play"said Bra as she walk out of the room

and they have fun time together

play together until it was 08:00 pm

they all eat the dinner peacefully

now the first day to the last for Bra is over

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you like this chapter ^_^


	21. Chapter 21 Second Day to the Last

****_Flashback_****

they have fun time together

play together until it was 08:00 pm

they all eat the dinner peacefully

now the first day to the last for Bra is over

****_End of Flash_****

The next morning second to the last

for Bra

_Bra POV_

'well today I gonna go to Son house well I gonna go"

I thought to myself

as I change my outfit to a red dress the top part

expose my shoulder and the skirt last at my thigh

I has a pant underneath it I also wear an red bracelet

and the red slipper then last the brown bag

all of these things are from yesterday shopping

before she went out she grab the capsule that vegeta give her

and put in her bag then jump out of the window the the Son house

-at Son house-

Bra land there with safety ,so she run into the house

"hi Chichi"said Bra as she saw Chichi packing things

"Chichi what are you packing"Bra ask politely

"well today we gonna go picnic wanna join us"Chichi ask

"that's great"Bra shout and she helping Chichi packing up the things

"well Chichi where's the guys"Bra ask

"well the boys is fixing the hole and Goku maybe helping them"replied Chichi

"o.k thank you"Bra said

and she run to the boys she saw them all there

"hi guys"Bra shout

and the boys turn their back

"hi Bra"said Goten

"hello there"said Gohan

"yo Bra"said Goku

"so what happen"Bra ask

"well start like this-"said Gohan

******_**After a long long **_**_explanation********_**

and Bra was on the ground laughing hardily

"I can't believe you guys just did that"Bra said still laughing

then stop for a while and laugh again

"heyy Bra stop it isn't funny"scold Gohan as his face still redden

and Bra stop laughing "sorry" she said

"is it almost done"she ask

"well not yet but we're more than half"replied Goku

"alright I gonna help silly"Bra said helping them

after they're done with fixing the hole

"Goku Boys let's go and picnic"shout Chichi

as them storm down to Chichi outside the house

"the hole we fix is good as new"said Goten

"o.k after the picnic if I find out that the hole wasn't well done

you guys prepare your coffin"Chichi said deadly

all the boys gulp and Bra laugh

"well Chichi where are we going?"ask Bra

"oh yeah on yesterday I went into the forest found a beautiful lake

and today the weather is good so is the best to

go picnic"answer Chichi

"o.k mom so lead the way"said Gohan

and all of them walk into the forest

"hey Chichi are you sure that we don't get lost?"ask Goku

"of course Goku"said Chichi

and for a while they reach the place

"wow mom this place is nice"said Goten as he run to the water

"hey goten wait for me"shout Gohan as he run after him

"you guys"shout Goku as he run

and Bra run after them but she recognize that she was in a skirt

so she stop

so Bra turn back and help Chichi with the picnic food

when they're done Chichi call up the boys and we eat happily

then they start to continue play again

-at the lake-

"hey big bro it doesn't like Bra is enjoying the day"whisper Goten

"yeah so what"replied Gohan

"this the plan we will carried her down to the lake"Goten said softly

so that Bra wouldn't here them

"o.k good plan bro fist"said Gohan and they give each other the bro fist

-with Bra-

Bra was sitting hugging her leg inhale and exhale softly

thinking about the wonderful past day

and she close her eyes then boom Gohan and Goten came behind her

and Gohan grab her arms Goten grab her legs

she scream and laugh then when they reach the point

they throw Bra into the water and the boys laugh hardily

"see bro we just throw bra see how she's terrified"laugh Goten

Gohan just laugh then for a while Bra hasn't come out from the water yet

and they began to get worried

"bra are you alright"shout Goten

"bra"shout Gohan ,but there are no response at all

unknown by Gohan and Goten while they laugh Bra get out from the water

and slowly walk behind them then she push them both to the lake

now Bra is the one that laugh hardily

then Gohan can up from the water then follow by Goten

"hey Bra come and play with us"shout Goten

"yeah Bra it feel good"said Gohan as he began to sink

Bra just laugh and tied her skirt to her waist area

and she jump into the water and start to splash at them

-after a couple of hours-

they came out of the water and dry them self

"well Bra you gonna go let have some spar"said Goku

"well yes with pleasure"said Bra as she grab the capsule from her bag

"I gonna change my outfit first wait for me here"she said as she run into the forest

then come back in the same outfit that she wear that she wear

when she spar with Vegeta ,but no glove

"wow this dress look really good on you"said Chichi

"thank you Chichi this is my dad gift"she said with a smile

"o.k then let spar"shout Goku

and then they began to spar until it getting dark so they

keeping there things and went home

.

.

.

.

.

The End

(^_^ joking I gonna write two more chapters)

hope you enjoy this chapter


	22. Chapter 22 Goodbyes and Promise

one more chapter to go this chapter Bra gonna go soon

(too sad) but if the favorite reach 5 maybe I gonna continue the story

now hope you enjoy this chapter

Everyone gather at the Capsule corp.

and the time machine is fix Bra gonna leave

-outside the capsule corp.-

"we gonna miss you bra"said Trunks

"hope you visit us so how"said Bulma

and they all hug Bra

"well you guys I make fruit pies for all of you

but I don't really have time so all of you get one

each"Bra said nervously and she went back to the kitchen

to get the pies she give everyone each

then she was amaze that all of the saiyan eat slowly

"well are you guys fine?"she said

and Goten began to cry

"what's wrong Goten?"Chichi ask

"this is the last snack we gonna eat from Bra"Goten cried

out

"so we need to eat slowly to taste every detail"Trunks cried out after Goten

"oh well if you guys are done I want to talk with you two only and alone o.k in my room"she said

Trunks and Goten nod their head and eat

Bra also continue eat after their done Trunks and Goten

run to Bra

"Bra what do you want to tell us?"ask Goten

"yeah what is it?"said Trunks

she just smile and drag both boys to the room

"world gonna end right"shout an terrified Goten

"no"she said still smile

"we'll die from starvation right"said Trunks

"no, no,no and no"she said

"and what is it"they both shout

and Bra bend down and whisper to them

"it's a good news"she whisper

Trunks and Goten face were full with joy

"tell us"whisper Trunks

"yeah what is it"whisper Goten

"o.k what I said you two need to keep it a secret alright

pinky promise"she said and they do the pinky promise

and she sit down on her bed then the boys too

"well I gonna ask you first then I gonna tell the news"she said

and the boys nod their head

"first I ask Goten" she said Goten nod

"Goten you like me right?"she ask and Goten face went bright red

"yes"he answer

"o.k"she said and she kiss him on the cheek and Goten is more red

"now Trunks you want me to stay longer right?"she ask

Trunks just nod and give her the puppy eyes

"Trunks I will always be with you here alright"she said as she place her hand

on Trunks chest then she hug Trunks tightly he also hug her back

"now the good news time"she said and the boys listen carefully

"I gonna come back soon"she said and the boys' face were full with joy

"when will you come back"they ask

"some where in the future ,but I promise I gonna come back you have my word"she said

and they went down stair their were confused

first, boys are sad

second, happy

and Bra said her goodbyes to them she hug everyone

last Vegeta turn she hug him tightly

"I gonna miss you dad"she softly said

and he just hug her back

and whisper "miss you too"

and she get on the time machine then it disappear

Trunks and Goten will never forget their promise

somewhere in the future they know that Bra gonna come back

.

.

.

.

.

this chapter is short well the next chapter gonna be the last hope you enjoy

R&R


	23. Chapter 23 The End

**Disclaimer: DIDN'T OWN ANYTHING!**

This chapter take place in the episode: **Granddaughter Pan**

Hope you enjoy

.

.

.

-the story start-

after Kid's Buu defeat, it starts off with Trunks flying in a Capsule Corp. plane,

although he eventually places it back into its capsule mid-flight when it became

apparent that it was running low on fuel, and out of realization that he was able

to fly himself there without the need of his vehicle anyhow. He is heading over

to see if Goten is at home.

When he gets there, he knocks on the door but no one answers

at first. Then, an aged Chichi answers Trunks, and tells him that Goten

is with Goku and suggests that he ask Gohan where they are.

Trunks goes to Gohan's house and finds the door open. Trunks walks in and

takes a look around the house to find Gohan.

There is Gohan and Videl's wedding photo,

and next to it, a picture of their 5 years old daughter, Pan.

Trunks then sees Gohan on a ladder getting books for a conference.

Gohan asks Trunks to help him with the books that he

was carrying. Gohan calls to Videl to say hi to Trunks.

Then Mr. Satan appears on a T.V commercial

for the World Tournament beginning the next day, and Videl says she wishes

her father would stop taking credit for things

he really did not do (like defeating Cell and she found out

that Gohan killed Cell). She says he is like a professional

wrestler and the world is his ring. Trunks then asks where

Goten is and Gohan tells them that he is training with Goku and

that Trunks' parents are on their way to visit Goku, but Trunks did not know it.

-at Goku's side-

Goten and Goku are fighting. They take a break after they

see that Vegeta and a really aged Bulma has come to see them. Bulma is mad

at Goku because it has been 5 years since anyone has seen Goku,

and all Goku could say was that he has been training. Vegeta asks Goku if it is true

that he is entering the Tournament this year and Goku

said yes, because someone powerful enough to beat him has entered the tournament.

He says that this mystery fighter is a human not an alien.

Trunks arrives

"hey Goten you've been training...Are you going to join the tournament?"ask Trunks

"I don't want to go ,but Dad's making me"answer Goten

"I have a date tomorrow"complain Goten

"Stop complaining..you can do that some other time"said Goku

and Pan landed

"Grandpa I just travel around the Earth"said Pan

"Good that pretty fast"replied Goku

"You're going to the Budokai"ask Trunks

"yes"answer Pan

"What?There's no kid division anymore so she's going to fight the adult"said Bulma

"It would be hard for her to win, she'd learn a lot. Besides, she most diligent

among us"said Goku

"Right"Pan said

"it'll be fun I'll go too. Trunks you'll go too. If'll not I'll cut your allowance"said Vegeta

"WHAT"shout Trunks

"too bad for you"tease Goten

and they all laugh until Goku said "someone is near us powerful"

"yeah right"said Vegeta

"this ki felt very similar"said Trunks

"you're right"replied Goten as they all prepare in fighting stance

"grandpa is it going to be bad guys"ask Pan

"I'm not sure"answer Goku

"wait this ki I remember"shout Goten happily

and the figure stop above them

"Trunks! Goten!"she shout and fly to hug them tightly

"it's Bra"shout Trunks and they hug her back

"it been so long"Bra said as she stand up

she was in a brown vest with a yellow shirt underneath

and pink short pant cowboy boot orange bandanna around her neck

her hair was shoulder length

"you change"said Trunks

"you too"she replied

"it so long see you guys now teenager"she said nervously

"I still remember like yesterday I was training you two"she said as

her eye began to tear up now she can't control and she cry

"that alright B-chan"said Trunks

this piss Bra off

"since when you call me B-chan"she suddenly change her

mood and shout

"he said since you're born"said Goten

"yeah I know that I'm born this timeline

,but that no right to call me B-chan for now I'm older than you"she said as

she kick Trunks at his leg Trunks fall to the ground grab his leg painfully

and Goten just laugh hardily

"Mom Dad"she shout as she ran to hug them

and she turn to her mom

"you look good yourself"Bra said to Bulma

and turn to Vegeta she hug him again

"Dad you know that training suit you give me is very useful"she said

and Vegeta just hug her back

then she let go and face Goku

"you got stronger"she comment

"yeah you too"he replied and she recognize the little girl beside

goku

"So who is this cute little girl is she yours"she ask Goku and Pan just

blush from her comment

"no of course not it's Gohan and Videl"he answer

"whoa they married hi my name is Bra you can call me Bulla"she said and smile at

Pan friendly

"hi My name is Pan"Pan said and smile back at her

"so Bra are you gonna enter the tournament"ask Trunks

as he recover from the kick

"what the tournament will you enter?"she ask

"yeah I Dad Trunk Pan Vegeta are joining"said Goten

"hmm interesting I gonna enter too" Bra answer with

Vegeta smirk on her face

"luckily I bring the training suit also so how going on here"Bra said

"well fine and you know what difference"said Trunks

"What is it"Bra said

"Goten got a girlfriend"said Trunks and she just smack his head

"ouch Bra whats wrong I didn't do anything" he said as he

rub the spot that she hit him

"ohh nothing I saw a spider"she smile

"you're jealous of uncle Goten"Pan said

"what! of course not I'm already married"she replied

"WHAT!"all of them shout except Pan

"joking"she said

and she laugh

-at the Budokai-

"we're going to do the same thing. Mr. buu you going to

be the champion among the challenger and then you fight

and lose to me"said Mr. Satan

"o.k"buu said still eating

"like usual, when you fight against others lower your

power as much as possible. if you are too strong ,there won't be

any challengers next time"Mr. Satan continue

"ok got it"said Buu still eating

then _knock knock_

he went to open the door

"hi"said Goku

"welcome Goku what bring you here?"he said

when he recognize pan

"my pretty pan is here too did you come to cheer

your grandpa"he said as he hug her

"I'm participating too so is Goku Goten Trunks Vegeta"replied Pan

"What" shout in shock

"they're all qualified"said Goku and just stand shock

"don't worry we let you'll win"whisper Goku

"really"Mr. satan said Happily

"however we don't know who'd win besides buu and us"said Goku

"haha I doubt is there's anyone else"Mr. Satan ask

"well their is a girl too"said Goku

"girl?"ask Mr. Satan

"remember when kid buu almost died there's a girl fighting him"said Goku

and Mr. Satan nod his head "that's the girl ,but she let you win too"

and Bra run in the room happily

"whoa Bra your happy so your score gonna be nice"said Trunks

"yeah tell us the score"said Goten

"well I broke the punching machine"she said as she blush

and Vegeta just smirk

'that's my girl' Vegeta thought

"oh yeah I almost forgot something Mr. Satan, everyone's here, but there's no

extra seat Could you get us some for us?"ask Goten

"sure" answer Mr. Satan

-after the tournament-

Goten left to train with the boy

and Mr. Satan win like always

Bra spending time with her friends

until noon

"well you guys I gotta go I think this the last time I gonna see you guys"

she said as she began to cry

"that's alright Bra"said Bulma as she comfort her daughter

"gonna miss you guys"she said as she face to the Trunks and Goten

they both have sad face

"I wish you should stay longer"said Trunks

"of course I want too but i can't they can't be two Bra in same timeline"she said as

she hug tightly and whisper to him

'love you big brother'

'love you too' he whisper back and they let go of each other

then Bra walk to Goten

and hug him tightly then she whisper

'I figure out that you like me like before never change'

and Goten blush

'yes I am' he whisper

Bra just smile and kiss him on the cheek and Goten's face got bright red

when she was about to get on the time machine

she felt someone grab her leg she look down it was Pan

"why you go so soon"said Pan

Bra just smile to her

"will you come back"ask Pan

but Bra just shake her head no and Pan got tear up

Bra got down on her knee same height as Pan

and hug her Pan just cry

"I wish I could know you more"Pan said between her cry

"I wish like that too you know what I give you this"

Bra said as she pull away she untie the bandanna from her

neck and tie it on pan head "this thing will make you stronger" Bra whisper

then Bra pick Pan up and hand her to Videl

and she get on the time machine and disappear

she just smile and a tear run down her face

she will keep going on her life maybe one day she will come back again

she write down all of her journey in the the book the tittle _**Back to the Past**_

*************************************************T he End*********************************************** ***************************


End file.
